characters_and_their_super_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolverine
Wolverine' is the alias of James "Logan" Howlett. Powers Superhumanly Acute Senses: Wolverine possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans couldn't hear at a greater distances, enough to hear a teardrop in another room that have thick walls with enough focus. He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Wolverine can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. These senses stem from, at least partially, his constant cellular regeneration, as are his enhanced physical capabilities. Superhuman Strength: His natural strength is augmented by the demand placed on his musculature due to the presence of over 50kg/100 pounds of Adamantium bonded to his skeleton, which also removes the natural limitations of the human skeletal structure by allowing him to lift weights that would damage a human skeleton. Wolverine has been depicted with sufficient strength to break steel chains, support the weight of a dozen men with one arm and lift the 450kg/955 pound Ursa Major over his head before tossing him across a room. Wolverine's strength is enough to allow him to press just about 2 tons. Insulated Weather Adaptation: Wolverine's body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold, to the extent that he can sleep nude in subarctic conditions with no apparent injury. Animal Empathy: Wolverine has the ability to sense the emotional state of animals on a basic level such as fear, anger, happiness or pain. He can even communicate with them to make the animal aware of his actions and or his intent. Bone Claws: Wolverine's skeleton includes six retractable 12-inch long bone claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Wolverine can, at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin beneath the knuckles on each hand. The skin between the knuckles tears and bleeds, but the blood loss is quickly halted by his healing factor. Wolverine can unsheathe any number of his claws at once, although he must keep his wrists straight at the moment his claws pass from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws are entirely within his hands, allowing him to bend his wrists when they are extended. The claws are made of bone, unlike the claws of normal mammals which are made of keratin, and were originally believed to be bionic adamantium implants. Like his son Daken, the bone claws are sharp and dense enough to slice through substances as durable as most metals, wood, and stone. Regenerative Healing Factor: Wolverine's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. He can regenerate greatly damaged or destroyed tissue with few seconds. Wolverine's accelerated healing powers have been commonly referred to as his mutant healing factor. The full extent and speed of Wolverine's healing factor isn't known. He has been shown to fully heal from numerous gunshot wounds, severe burns covering most of his body, and regenerate missing eyes within a matter of seconds. Among the more extreme depictions of his accelerated healing factor involves him having his skin, muscles, and internal organs incinerated from his skeleton only to fully regenerate the tissue within minutes. Adamantium plays a crucial role in the speed of Wolverine's healing as well because of the fact that it produces a poison that his immune system fights off regularly. It is said that without the adamantium, his healing rate increases. This power even amends psychological wounds inflicted as a result of traumatic experiences. However, Wolverine's healing powers force his mind to suppress the memories, sometimes resulting in amnesia. Wolverine sometimes calls this his mental scar tissue. Wolverine's healing factor has cured him from the mystical curse of the Werewolf after he had been bitten and turned into a werewolf and from vampirism, though it should be noted that the time it took to cure the Werewolf curse was longer than the time it took to cure him from vampirism. *''Foreign Chemical Immunity: Wolverine's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, except in massive doses. For example, it is extremely difficult for him to become intoxicated from alcohol. *Immunity To Disease: Wolverine's highly efficient immune system, which is part of his accelerated healing factor, renders him immune against all known Earthly diseases and infections. *Delayed Aging:'' In addition, Wolverine's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Wolverine was born sometime during the late 19th Century. Although well over 100 years of age, Wolverine retains the health, appearance and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life. *''Psionic Resistance: Due to a combination of his healing factor and high level psionic shields implanted by Professor Charles Xavier, Wolverine's mind is highly resistant to telepathic assault and probing. Wolverine's healing factor also affects a number of his physical attributes by increasing them to superhuman levels. *Superhuman Strength: Wolverine's mutant healing factor enables him to push his muscles beyond the natural limits of the human body without injury, granting him some degree of superhuman strength. *Superhuman Stamina: '''With his regeneration his stamina is limitless. ''Wolverine's mutant healing factor grants him high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. Wolverine can sustain himself at peak capacity for several days. Wolverine has shown himself capable of fighting Omega Red for over 24 hours, despite regular exposure to Omega Red's death spores. His lung capacity is at peak human level enabling him to hold breath for 6 minutes under water, making his lungs as healthy as human's lungs can get. And when his lungs stop working，he can maintain his life by cutaneous respiration. *Superhuman Durability:' Wolverine possess superhuman durability. This is mostly because of his healing abilities and Adamantium Skeleton, which redistributes the force of blows dealt against. He has taken blows from Spider-Man on multiple occasions showing less than minimal discomfort, as well from a host of other much stronger characters such as Wonder-Man, Thor, Hulk, Thing, Skaar, Sebastian Shaw, and Kid Gladiator, who also had the advantage of have spiked knuckles. However, even without his Adamantium Skeleton, Wolverine does display a degree of superhuman durability. For example, he was hit by a jeep, and was unharmed. This is partially due to the fact that his skeleton, even without the Adamantium metal, is superhumanly durable. *Superhuman Speed: Wolverine is able to move at low level superhuman speeds. He has attacked faster than the eye could follow and even Spider-Man briefly thought Wolverine was faster than he was in their first fight. His combat speed seems more enhanced then anything else, as he has frequently kept up with Spider-Man in combat, and blitzed people before they pull their trigger fingers. *Superhuman Agility:'' Wolverine's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels far beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. Wolverine's agility is sufficient to allow him to dodge multiple bullets. Other times, able to jump extremely high and evade several yards. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Wolverine's reflexes are similarly enhanced, they are also superior to those possessed by the finest human specimen and are equal to the likes of Captain America due to his superhumanly acute senses, although most of the time he relies highly on his regenerative healing factor. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Marvel Characters Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Vision Category:Night Vision Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Superhuman Smell Category:Tracking Category:Lie Detection Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Thermal Resistance Category:Animal Empathy Category:Retractable Claws Category:Regeneration Category:Foreign Chemical Immunity Category:Disease Immunity Category:Delayed Aging Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Four Horsemen of Apocalypse Category:Horsemen of Death